Cupcakes
by HappyEndings831
Summary: SVU visits Sesame Street. I know, random, but it's rather funny. R&R please! E/O, of course. No Kathy. AU. takes place during season 12.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up! I don't own any of the Sesame Street characters either!  
**

**So, my mom and I were watching SVU and she's always making fun of Chris Meloni's (Elliot's) eyebrows. She says they look like Oscar the Grouch's. And, that got me thinking, being as I somewhat agree. He's still hot though, don't worry. ;) Yes, I wrote a fanfic about Sesame Street, it's rather humorous. R&R! Thanks for the support. I forgot to mention Kathy (oops?). Oh, and I have no beta, so any grammatical errors, misspellings, etc. are all mine. -H.E.831 :)**

* * *

**Stabler Residence**

**Queens, New York City, New York**

"So, Eli actually likes it there?" Lizzie asked, popping her gum.

"Yes," Elliot nodded, "so please don't complain," he looked over at Dicky, "either of you."

"Why do we even have to go?" Dicky asked, crossing his arms.

"Actually," Olivia said, walking into the den of the Stabler house, Eli in her arms, where Lizzie, Dicky, and Elliot were all discussing, or rather complaining, about the day trip that was to take place in a few minutes, "Neither of you have to go. Your father and I can take Eli."

Lizzie and Dicky's faces lit up as they said in unison, "Thanks, Liv," before they were up the stairs and in their rooms.

"Do you always have to be the cool one, babe?" Elliot pouted as he took his son from his wife's arms and kissed her forehead.

"Yes," she smiled, standing on her toes as she captured his lips, "I do."

Elliot sighed with a smile, "Let's take this kid," he looked adoringly down at Eli, "to go see that annoying little red thing," he snapped his fingers trying to remember the name.

"Elmo," Olivia helped, laughing when he nodded with a sour look on his face.

"To Sesame Street we go!" Elliot feigned enthusiasm, making Olivia giggle as they walked out to their car.

"Are you laughing at me?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow jokingly.

"Yes," she kissed his cheek as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, "I am."

* * *

**Sesame Street**

**New York City, New York**

Eli, now four years old, looked up at Olivia, "Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Olivia looked down at him, smiling, "He went to go get you a cupcake, honey. Remember, you wanted one with Elmo icing on top?"

"Oh," Eli looked thoughtful, then smiled excitedly, "I can't wait."

Olivia picked the child up and kissed his forehead, spotting Elliot, "There's Daddy."

Eli waved to his father, earning an appreciative smile from Elliot.

"Liv," Elliot whispered seriously as he came to stand in front of her, "we have a situation."

Her eyes widened. She looked around, spotting Fin, Munch, Cragen, and other uniformed officers, "Who's going to take Eli?"

A female uniformed officer came up to the couple, "I'll take your son, detectives. Captain Cragen needs you two," she took the toddler in her arms, "He can come to the precinct with me. I'm on desk duty anyway," she put a loving hand over her stomach.

Olivia and Elliot smiled at her in gratitude. Then, they walked over to Cragen.

Olivia was the first to speak, "What happened?"

Cragen started walking towards Big Bird's Nest, "The guy who dresses up as Elmo found a kid in a dumpster near Big Bird's Nest," he stopped and turned around to face Elliot and Olivia, "The girl is alive, and she went to Mercy a few minutes ago. You can go talk to her."

* * *

**Mercy General Hospital**

**365 West 32nd**** Street**

**New York City, New York**

"Hi, my name's Olivia and this is my partner Elliot," Olivia gestured to him as she sat down in a chair parallel to the side of the hospital bed their victim was in, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Addison," the girl answered tentatively.

"That's a pretty name," Olivia smiled lightly, "We're detectives, and we are going to find the person who hurt you. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I got a cookie and then went to look for my mommy," the girl's breathing became shallow, "I was walking and then…he grabbed me. I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth."

"Where did he touch?" Elliot injected into the conversation.

A single tear ran down Addison's face as she pointed down to her pelvis, "I want my mommy," a steady stream of tears now running down her face.

"She's right outside," Elliot whispered. He walked to the door and opened it, letting in Addison's mom.

"Baby," her mother ran to her side, bringing her in her arms, "it's going to be okay."

"We need to get a rape kit from her," Olivia whispered.

Addison's mother glared at her, "Can it wait a little while?"

Olivia nodded, leaving the room with Elliot, to give the two privacy.

"El," she said, as the two made their way to the cafeteria.

"Liv, I know you're worried," he took her hand, kissing it, and continued to walk, "We just shouldn't take Eli there until this whole thing is sorted out."

They reached the cafeteria, "It's just so…scary," she sighed, "This should not be phasing me, yet here I am, phased."

Elliot smirked and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, honey. It will all be okay."

After lunch, Elliot went to the precinct, leaving Olivia to get Addison's rape kit done.

"Addison is really shaken up," Elliot commented as he threw his coat over his chair at his desk.

"I figured," Fin nodded, "What idiot molests a child at Sesame Street? Big Bird should have bit his-never mind. So, did Olivia get the rape kit?"

"Yeah," Elliot smirked, "she's there now."

Munch, who had been talking on the phone, hung the phone up with a serious look on his face.

"Got something?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Yeah," Munch answered, "the kid is HIV positive," he shook his head, "We need to catch this bastard."

"We do," Elliot nodded in agreement, putting his coat back on.

"Where are you going?" Fin asked, raising an eyebrow at an anxious looking Elliot.

"Hospital," was the only answer he got as Elliot bolted out of the precinct.

Munch looked at Fin over his dark glasses, "Five bucks says, they'll know who did it by tonight."

"Deal," Fin shook his hand and leaned back in his desk chair.

* * *

**Mercy General Hospital**

**365 West 32****nd**** Street**

**New York City, New York**

"Liv," Elliot walked into Addison's hospital room, where Olivia was seated next to the young girl's bed.

"Yeah?" she stood up and walked over to Elliot.

"Did you hear," he asked in a whisper.

"About her HIV? Yeah," she whispered back.

"We need to go interview the employees," Elliot stated. Olivia nodded and they left the hospital.

* * *

**Sesame Street**

**New York City, New York**

"Mr. Leighty, can I please talk to you?" Elliot was starting to get annoyed. He was trying to interview this man, but he would nod get out of his Big Bird persona. He prayed that Olivia was having better luck with her suspect.

"Yes you may, mister," the bird nodded vigorously, "What do you need?"

"Did you see this girl," he showed him a picture of Addison, "today? She was found raped near your…nest."

The man took of his bird head and looked at Elliot disbelievingly, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Elliot nodded, "Did you see her?"

"I believe so," the man thought, "She was looking for the cookie stand and I pointed her in the correct direction, if that helps any."

"Is that all?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," the man shrugged, disappointed.

"Thank you for your time," and Elliot walked away to go find Olivia.

"Do you know this girl?" Olivia showed her suspect a picture of Addison.

"Yes," he nodded, "she wanted a picture with Cookie Monster," he smiled proudly, "She even had a cookie."

Olivia nodded, "Do you remember anything about her? Or, where she was going?"

"I pointed her towards Oscar the Grouch," he nodded, "Can you believe it? She didn't know who he was! He's so awesome! So, I pointed her towards his trashcan," he hooked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Thank you," she nodded with a smile.

Elliot came up to her as she made her way over to Oscar, "Got a lead?"

"Yeah," she nodded towards Oscar, "him."

"Oscar the Grouch," Elliot mused, "I shouldn't be surprised."

Olivia smiled, "Nice, El."

"Can we please speak with you?" Elliot asked the man, holding up his badge.

The man's eyes widened and he swallowed down a bite of his sandwich, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk," Olivia cast a sideways glance at Elliot, smirking.

* * *

**Mercy General Hospital**

**365 West 32****nd**** Street**

**New York City, New York**

"Addison," Olivia whispered to the girl, "can we ask you a question?"

"Sure," she said, sitting up.

"Was there anything different about the man who hurt you? Did he have something special about him?" Olivia asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "he had hairy eyebrows."

"Hairy eyebrows," Elliot asked, confused.

"Yes," Addison giggled, "like yours."

Olivia smirked, realization hitting her, "Oscar."

Elliot whispered to the girl, "I do not have hairy eyebrows."

"Yes you do," Olivia laughed as she pulled him out of the hospital room.

When Olivia and Elliot got back to the precinct, Fin looked sad.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, to no one in particular.

"He lost a bet," Elliot answered.

Olivia looked over at Munch, his face was proud, "I see that," she nodded.

Gillian walked into the precinct then, "Arraignment went well. He's being held without bail until the court date that was set for next month."

"That's good," Fin stated, still slightly dejected.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Eli cried, running towards Olivia and Elliot from the cribs.

"Hey, honey," Olivia kissed the toddler's forehead.

"Ready to go home?" Elliot tickled his son's belly causing him to go into a fit of giggles.

Cragen, who had just entered the room, smiled at the couple and Eli.

* * *

**Stabler Residence**

**Queens, New York City, New York**

"So," Olivia said, her body draped over Elliot's, "who is your favorite Sesame Street character?"

"Really, we need new bedroom talk," he smiled, still on a post coital high.

Olivia smiled kissing the spot right over his heart, "I like Elmo."

"Hmm…" Elliot thought aloud, "I like Count Von Count."

"That's because you like to bite," Olivia mumbled into his throat, as she kissed his neck.

Elliot smiled, "I do like to bite," he paused, "I want to have a child with you."

Olivia yawned, "Wait nine months," and then she was asleep in a matter of seconds, leaving Elliot blissfully stunned into silence.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you didn't, then you can write your own fanfics. This is my imagination. :) Reviews are always welcome! -H.E.831**


End file.
